Laro Order
Description The Laro Order is a modest sized government on the outskirts of the Outer Rim. It is ardently neutral, unwilling to commit to more than a trading or non-aggression pact with its galactic neighbors. Through various events and deals, it does have some strong ties to the Naboo and the Wild Star Confederacy, but its official status with both powers is still a solid neutral. Unbeknownst to all but those in the highest levels of its government, the Laro Order also serves as a front for the galaxy-spanning intelligence organization known as Oremin. It is yet another tool in Oremin’s vast arsenal to help it in its goals. Despite the fact that Queen Jesika Doljian will one day inherit the mantle of leadership for all of Oremin, she has worked hard to make the Laro Order completely self sufficient from its founding entity. Government The Queen Royal Family Royal Court Intelligence Internal Security Diplomatic Corps Religion Trade The Laro Order Military Training Laro Navy Capital Ships *Phalanx-class Star Destroyer *Phalanx-class Star Destroyer Mark II *Indomitable-class Dreadnaught *Rampart-class Destroyer *Watchtower-class Frigate *Riptide-class Picket *Squall-class Gunship Fighters *Gladius Interceptor *Berakuda Fighter *Triphibian Fighter *Starhorse Fighter *Ballista Missile Boat Notable Ships *''Scion'' *''Phalanx'' *''Azrael'' Laro Army Member Worlds Founding Worlds *Laro Prime *Rolan *Oris Principle Supporting Worlds Manufacturing *Metak *Drark *Tikan *Orori Agriculture *Sipa *Aips *Balani *Leuasa *Iopim Trade Worlds *Shial *Lojo *Qarix Other Worlds *Garn *Akesa *Naale Maps File:LaroSpace.jpg|The Planets of the Laro Order File:LaroTradeRoutes.jpg|Trade Routes of the Laro Order File:Laro-Civil-War-Map.jpg|The Laro Civil War History The Dawn of Oris From the dawn of time, when life is generally assumed to have begun for the oldest of civilizations, there was life in the Laro system. The system’s nearly unprecedented three inhabitable planets (Laro Prime, Oris, Rolan) fostered the early lifeforms essential for more complex life, however it was only the waterworld of Oris that gave rise to sentient organisms. Over the course of evolution, the Orisians developed from shelled amphibians into humanoid water-dwellers. In order to help them combat the deep-sea monsters of their world, the Orisians also developed a form of telepathy that grew from their use of echolocation. The Orisians learned to use this ‘echo-telepathy’ as a means of peacefully driving off the monsters from their dwellings. Orisian society continued to develop as the natives learned how best to live in harmony with their watery planet and the other animals that inhabited it. They developed rudimentary technology and were aware that their planet was but one of many in a huge sea of planets, but the Orisians felt no desire to leave their homeworld when all that they could need was already provided for them on Oris. Colonization It should come as no surprise then that roughly 150 years before the Battle of Yavin when colonists arrived to settle the other two planets in the system, Laro Prime and Rolan, it was assumed by the colonists that Oris had no sentient life. Religious outcasts from the other two colonies decided to settle on Oris and contracted the Mon Calamari to build them a huge underwater city known as Ceray. Less desirable types also realized that Oris could make a good hideout from the law of the colonies and soon created smaller cities to foster their activities. With so many new lifeforms flocking to their native planet, the Orisians at first were content to simply observe, but soon found it necessary to establish contact. Delegations arrived at every city and let these new inhabitants know that they would be happy to live in peace with their new neighbors, but that certain laws had to be obeyed if they were to stay. Two factors contributed to the quick acquiescence of the colonists; the Orisian delegations spoke perfect Basic, and they also demonstrated their control of the gigantic predators of Oris (some as big as Ceray). With the Orisians in unquestioned control of their planet, the usual genocidal clashes that tend to occur when two radically different cultures meet never happened. To further ensure that things would not escalate out of control, the Orisians promoted a peaceful cohabitation with their new neighbors. Resentment towards the Orisian control began to fade as the Oris natives did their best to make sure the colonists were comfortable on their world. The Shellbacks, as the Orisians were soon nicknamed, also showed great interest in the technology of the colonists and before long they were building underwater cities of their own using technology based off of what they had seen. Within the span of years, Oris was soon as legitimate as Rolan or Laro Prime to non-Orisians. With access to detailed information on the rest of the universe, the Shellbacks soon became interested in other waterbound civilizations and even extended invitations to numerous ocean planets to have colonists from their worlds settle on Oris. The offer was accepted with a small but steady trickle of all types of amphibious sentients. Despite this, few Orisians left their planet, preferring the comforting waters of the world that had birthed their race. The Empire The three worlds existed in near peace even during the Clone Wars, which they managed to escape thanks in part to their distance from the main conflict. In fact, the colonies branched off and started to settle the systems around Laro. It wasn’t until the Empire arrived many years later that the situation began to break apart. In an effort to police the Rebellion and other outlaws that flourished in the Outer Rim, the Empire established a large garrison in the Laro system, basing their headquarters on Laro Prime and supplementing the rulers of each world with Imperial officers. The Imperial presence, while oppressive, remarkably did not overly affect the lives of the people in the colonies. Only Oris, with its mix of aliens and scoundrels, was noticeably subdued. However a combination of distance from any tangible authority, the corruption that ran rampant throughout the Empire, and the power of the garrison fleet at Laro caused the Imperials in charge to entertain thoughts of breaking from the Empire and creating their own little fiefdom in Laro. It would not be until after the Battle of Hoth that they would carryout their plans. Ships were dispatched by the Empire to bring Laro back in line, but the preparations for Endor took the bite out of the effort and the Empire was driven back by their own ships in Laro’s garrison fleet. Civil War The success at breaking from the Empire did not last long. As Palpatine and Darth Vader were killed at Endor and the Empire shattered by the unexpected victory of the Rebel Alliance, the need for Laro to unite against a common enemy disappeared. The three main planets: Laro Prime, Rolan, and Oris, started feuding with each other over who would rule the area. This eventual devolved into a civil war between the three. The mighty garrison fleet was unavoidably split three ways between the three warring planets as they fought for supremacy. Roughly a decade later, the situation had changed little, but was far worse. The constant battles had whittled the once great garrison fleet down to a few meager vessels through the attrition of years of warfare. The systems that had once supported the three planets broke away from the control of the three planets to escape the civil war. As a result Laro Prime, Rolan and Oris were left with insufficient manpower and resources but more than enough bad blood to keep the civil war an ongoing effort. In fact, Rolan and Oris had regained control of their respective planets by outing the Imperial officers that had been in charge, although Laro Prime still remained in the thrall of the Imperial officer who had been given initial command of it, a man known as Nausun Rok. Even though only one of three planets was still under the control of the former Imperial forces, the damage had already been done. There was too much paranoia and distrust among the three planets for them to attempt a peaceful solution and no planet had the resources to capture a planet while being able to guard their own at the same time. It seemed as though the Laro system would be locked in a stalemate forever. Oremin Oremin had been secretly watching the Laro system and had been sending in agents with aims towards eventually acquiring the war-torn system for its own purposes. The shadow organization sent in two teams designed to place its desired leader, Jesika Doljian, as ruler and to make the people of Laro believe they had chosen her. The first team, under Jesika, came in posing as freedom fighters and lending their services to the planets - looking as if they were simply mercenaries who saw a business opportunity. The second team, under Captain Eran Sorokin, posed as an Imperial task force and quickly subjugated Laro Prime after a brief, but fierce, battle with Rok’s forces. The capture of Laro Prime by the "Empire" forced Rolan and Oris to recognize that they needed to work together if they were to drive off the enemy. Jesika, in conjunction with Oremin’s agents, managed to remove the stubborn and obstinate rulers of both planets so such an alliance could happen. The subsequent battle to take back Laro Prime was a masterfully staged battle on the part of Oremin and it was a foregone conclusion to all in the know that Jesika’s forces would eventually be victorious. The aftermath played out exactly as Oremin had hoped. The former rulers of all three planets were no longer an issue and the new rulers were indebted to Jesika. The three planets were also united once again now that Laro Prime had been won, putting an end to the civil war for good. Because it appeared as though Jesika was responsible for all of these good tidings, it didn’t take much convincing for her to declare herself Queen and to proclaim the united Laro system the Laro Order. The Laro Order Any misgivings that might have been prevalent from Jesika’s assuming power were quickly allayed as she, with help from Oremin’s resources, worked towards rebuilding the shattered Laro system into something respectable again. Aside from the standard efforts, Jesika also worked with Oremin behind the scenes to track down and eliminate the rebel terrorist cells that were an inevitable part of forming a new government out of an old regime. Through Jesika’s efforts, the Laro economy was slowly brought out of its downward spiral, ruins that were the artifacts of war were repaired and her approval rating soared. She played up each planet’s strengths to more efficiently build a new government. Laro Prime, always a source of government, remained the capital. Rolan, a much harsher world became the headquarters planet for the Laro Order military. Oris, with the Orisian’s natural telepathic gifts, were trained for spying and diplomacy. She also focused on reclaiming the many worlds that had helped to support Laro Prime, Rolan, and Oris before the system was shattered by the civil war. It was here that the newly formed diplomatic corps had their first trial by fire. By and large they proved themselves extremely capable, but a few worlds had to be forcibly taken back from self-styled warlords. Naboo With the proven diplomatic corps, headed up by Oris, Jesika reached out towards Naboo as the first government the Laro Order would make formal relations with. Naboo was the perfect choice in many ways. Not only was it small and peaceful, and in a sense, a perfect trial run for the Laro Order’s diplomats, but it also had ties to the Loris Empire and Sienar Fleet Systems. A good impression on Naboo could lead to good relations with the other two entities further down the line. The mission went incredibly well. Laro’s diplomat, Ambassador Hil Tork, not only opened up trade with Naboo and got permission to build an embassy, but also opened relations with the Gungans. It was a feat few could boast, as the Gungans, always a xenophobic race, were made even more so after the coming of the Empire. The fact that Tork could impress them after such a short time shined well on the Laro Order. With the mission going so well, Jesika decided to keep Tork on Naboo to further cement relations. The Phalanx Back on the home front, Jesika approved the construction of a new ship, known as a ''Phalanx''-class Star Destroyer. The plans for the ship were originally drawn up at Oremin, but had been filtered down to Laro’s top engineers so the final stages could reflect Laro’s situation. The Phalanx would serve a number of purposes. Aside from the jobs it would create for the economy, the Phalanx would be a symbol of Laro’s emergence out of its backwater past and into a bold new future as a respectable galactic power. For that reason, it would spearhead all future diplomatic missions to other galactic powers. The Phalanx lived up to all of Jesika's hopes and more. It's first diplomatic mission to the Wild Star Confederacy impressed the Wild Star military leaders so much that they contracted Laro for the design to be used in their own navy. The huge contract significantly boosted the Laro Order's economy and helped to pave the way for future ship designs down the road. The Phalanx would go on to help forge many trade agreements for the Laro Order before it returned and was designated as the Queen's flagship. Current Status Jesika's mentor, Reng Kasr, the mastermind behind Oremin and the Laro Order, had stayed on as an advisor to his young charge while she forged the new government, but left once he saw she had things well under control. The Laro Order is now hers to rule as she pleases. Even though the Laro Order is essentially a puppet government for Oremin, Jesika has continued in her benevolent and inspired leadership, doing all she can for Laro and its people. With the advent of the Xen'Chi invasion, she has called for a significant raise in military spending, but so far hasn't taken the fight to them for fear of the invaders targeting the Laro Order and destroying all of her hard work. Category:HalomekCategory:Laro_OrderCategory:Governments